1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body map information display system for accurately displaying map information extracted from a recording medium.
2. Background Art
A conventional map information display apparatus for displaying the extracted map information of a desired region in a navigation device is disclosed in JP-A No. H7-83684. In this type of apparatus, difficulties arise when an operator controlling the map information display apparatus wants to extract map information having a size larger than the memory capacity of the apparatus. In this case, some of the information from the map of the regions selected by the operator may be deleted in order to operate within the apparatus' memory capacity. Alternatively, a map on a reduced scale is extracted so that the overall size of the map information selected is within the memory capacity of the apparatus. Once the information has been reduced to a manageable size, the map information can then be written into the memory.
However, these approaches require that some of the information relating to the region that has been set by an operator is deleted. This reduction in information through the deletion of the size, extent, or contents of the map selected often obliges a traveler to change the route or transit point. Ultimately, a traveler may then be obliged to change the schedule or the route of travel desired by vehicle or motorbike. Furthermore, when more detailed map information of a portion on the selected region is required, a user is obliged to select and utilize a map on a reduced scale in order to reduce the size of the map information. In either case, the detailed map information of these partial regions cannot be extracted and utilized advantageously and the use of maps through these methods can be troublesome.